gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Google Conquer Gameplay Mechanics
This is the Google Conquer Gameplay Mechanic Guide, your ultimate guide to the basics of gameplay in Google Conquer by Chanesvych Digital, published by Google. 1. Menu Basics As you login to Google Conquer for the first time, you will find that the game menu is dedicated to the efficiency of navigation as you'd expect from a classic Google action. Every panel section provides an accessible tutorial activated when selecting the tutorial icon, and de-activated by selecting the Exit icon. 1.1 Upper Panel Menu (Left to Right) The Upper Panel is extendable. To extend it, simply wave the cursor on it, and to de-extend it, simply move your cursor off. This panel is the main access point throughout the menu. 1.1.1 Panel 1 - Ex-Menu Navigation Panel 1 is a content shuffler allowing you to return to the Google homepage, Change accounts, Log Out, and view/change account information, such as contacts or passwords. 1.1.2 Panel 2 - Gameplay Record Panel 2 allows the player to access his gameplay record. The Gameplay Record highlights the player's current game point score and rank. While the first impressions is that the score is affected by only game wins and losses in a direct manner, that is not the case. Points can be earned even if the player loses, as score determination is much more reliant on the skill the player portrays, such as turn coordination speed, holdout times, low-to-no casualty retreats, and persisting well despite outnumberings or outgunnings. The record also shows your average Credit spending amount, average Credit gain rate, average kills by percentage, average casualties by percentage, time ratio in Attack, Stalemate, and Retreat stages, the Win percentage, the number of battles participated in, the number of wins, the number of losses, and average battle time. 1.1.3 Panel 3 - Awards Gallery Panel 3 is the awards section supported by Google Play services. Awards carry rewards of Credits and sometimes Googold. 1.1.4 Panel 4 - Alliance Overview Panel 4 is a detailed overview of your Alliance. If you have not joined Alliance, it is here where you can find a list of open Alliances to join based on your game score. The inauguration system is application-based. Some Alliances have waiting list features, if the Alliance Leader or Co-Leader choses to do apply. This includes latest Alliance activity, messages from Leaders or Co-Leaders, 1.1.4.1'' What's an alliance?' An Alliance is an in-game social union of up to 50 players. Alliances are the sole key to multiplayer alliance battles, where teams of players battle against other teams; these teams are called Alliances. The Alliance leader makes particular decisions in an Alliance battle as to determine who will handle what battle situations. An Alliance Battle can only be available when the Alliance has at least 5 players; Alliances that don't are placed on the Service Wanted List. Alliance Battles are battles between Alliances in rotating teams of 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, and 50 players. A person who leaves an Alliance during an Alliance Battle can be penalized severely with warnings and even bans. A main component of Alliances is funding; players can choose to donate to their Alliances with Credits. The Alliance Leader can access the Alliance store to contract a purchase for powerful weapons of war and equipment, or hire mercenaries of high levels of skill to the Alliance's disposal, as long as the other Alliance members majority vote to agree with the purchase. This allows players to gain access to equipment they have not unlocked themselves. Alliance members can also donate a portion of their troops to other members for use, usually from a stronger Ally to a weaker one. In an Alliance battle, if a player lacks the ability to handle a situation, or perhaps the occasional bathroom break, the player can temporarily fork over control of his or her units, or at least a portion of them, to a chosen Ally for a selected number of turns. All Intel gathered by the Alliance are distributed among all of the Alliance's members. 1.1.5 Panel 5 - Google Store The freemium market system pertaining to in-game purchases in ''Conquer is overseen by the Google Play Store. The Google Store is where the player can spend real money to purchase Googold, or convert Googold to Credits. 1.1.6 Panel 6 - Help Players who have questions or require assistance on the functions of the menu can go to the help section to post their needs, or look for potential answers in the Conquer FAQ. 1.2 Bottom Panel Menu (Left to Right) The Bottom Panel is extendable. To extend it, simply click the arrow icon on the divider, and to de-extend it, simply click the Exit icon. 1.2.1 Gameplay Settings TBC 2. Simulation Combat Basics TBC Category:Guide